College Might Not Be So Bad
by Ciela Michaelis
Summary: Sixteen year-old Ciel Phantomhive is starting her first day at college where she meets up with her childhood friend again and her new roommate, Sebastian Michaelis. As the weeks go by, they seem to be getting closer and closer until two special nights cause their relationship to change. Will these two fall in love or will tragedy come between them?
1. First day

**First fahking Kuroshitsuji story! Yeah!... _ Well, wasn't that random... Anyways... There are somethings I need to tell you before you continue the story or you'll be so fahking confused. Ciel is female, hasn't met Sebastian yet but has the contract symbol still on the right eye, Sebastian is still a demon, Ciel is 16 in this story... at college, Sebastian is a student (just for sh!ts and giggles), and they share a dorm room together. Wow thanks a lot of crap, well enjoy the story. And an unexpected childhood friendship will be brought to life.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't fahking own Kuroshitsuji, and unfortunately... never will.**

_Ciel's point of view_

"Argh... Aunt Angelina, why do you need to come with me when I first start college? Just because I'm sixteen, doesn't mean I can't take care of myself," I sighed slouching in the passenger seat in the car as Angelina drove me to my school.

"Ciel, that's not the reason I'm coming with you on your first day," She sighed. "It's because you are a girl, a petite girl, and guys will want to take advantage of your height and make fun of you, but mostly girls will bully you. I want to insure that if anyone hurts my niece, they'll surly regret it, and I want you to call me if anything happens."

"Aunt Angelina... No man or woman will take bully me because I won't allow them to, they'll just embarrass themselves trying to."

"I bet they will," Angelina chuckled as we approached the school. Standing in front of the gate, a red haired girl... no, it's a man dressed in all red wearing red glasses, and waving at us. As the car stopped, I got out and approached this man, I knew all too well, and gave him a high-five.

"Good to see you again, Grell. Still chasing after William?" I smirked.

"Nah, He's my boyfriend now, but there's this really sexy man I want. I call him bassy," Grell squealed.

"Well you can't have both and since you've already got Will, I suggest you stick with him."

"Yeah I know, but that won't stop me from wishing I could have both!~ Oh-la-la~"

"Whatever Grell," I rolled my eyes at him. "Help me take these to my room," I said pointing at the car.

"Yeah sure, but what's your room number?"

"13C," I said pulling out a a piece of paper out of my pocket and reading it. "Why?"

"That's bassy's room!" Grell squealed. "Let's hurry up and move your stuff in!"

* * *

"Finally some peace and quiet," I sighed, landing on my bed backwards. "Grell and Aunt Angelina talked a lot while we unpacked my things, glad that's over," I turned over onto my side facing the window. It's been six years since my parents died but I've pulled through it. I was born with what some people say an "Unholy eye", though having this pentagram is normal to me. I wear an eye patch to cover it because my bangs are too short to cover it. "I wonder if I'm the only sixteen year old attending here," I mumbled to myself as I took the eye patch off and sat up. I jumped when the door randomly opened while my eyes widened.

"Oh, so I've got a new roommate," The man sighed. He was tall, has raven black hair, and bright crimson eyes. "I'm Sebastian Michaelis,and your name is?"

"M-my name is Ciel Phantomhive," I finally said before hastily put my eye patch back on, though I think he already saw what was on my eye.

"Nice to meet you Ciel," Sebastian smirked.

"And you too," I watched as he sat down on his bed. "Well since we're roommates now, lets get to know each other." I told him everything about me, about my parents, my age, gender, family, and about my unholy eye. "Really? May I see it?"

"... Fine," I whispered, taken the eye patch off and opening my eye.

"A mark from a demon himself, but I suppose I'm the only demon here," Sebastian smirked as I smiled. "You aren't scared?"

"Why would I be scared of you? I've been put through more scarier things than having you scare me, plus it's not everyday you find someone that's is 'unholy' like me."

"I guess you're right, Ciel," He said before laying back on his bed and telling me things about him. After we were done talking, it was dark out, well I did come here around eight pm so that was only fitting. As I got into bed, Sebastian turned off the lights then got into his own bed, taking out a book.

"Good night, Ciel." A few weeks went by and Sebastian and I have become close friends, though to tell the truth, I think I like him more than a friend, but I'll never tell anyone that.

* * *

_"Mother, father! where are you!" I screamed running through the corridors and slamming the study door open as flames surrounded me. I watched my parents burn up in the fire while some firemen came inside and saved me, not long after that I was taken and kidnapped._

I screamed awake, my clothes hugging my frame from the sweat as I shook violently from the nightmare. I felt every cut, everything they did to me like I was still there, soon I felt tears fall down my face though I didn't want them to fall.

"Ciel, are you alright?" I jumped and turned my head towards Sebastian who was kneeling beside my bed, a hand on my shoulder. "You're crying and shaking badly, was the nightmare that horrible?"

"Y-yes... I-I've lived through that nightmare," I didn't really think about it but I just wrapped my arms around his neck and tightly hugged him.

"The memory must have really shaken you," Sebastian sighed wrapping his arms around me protectively. He lifted me up and carried me over to his bed. "You can sleep with me tonight," I looked up at him shocked as he pulled me closer to him. I didn't say anything but nod and soon I drifted off into a deep peaceful sleep. "Sweet dreams, Ciel."

**Just to let you guys know, I am I total Sebastian fan, I believe he is amazing, sexy, perfect, etc, but I think all you fangirls out there already think that of him. Am I right? So I also think that Ciel and Sebastian were made for each other and no one can change that because there's a lot of stories. I'm just weird XP. Please review so that Ciel and Sebastian start dating!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Bros... OWWW! DX Driers are evil one cut my finger. LOLZ I hope you liked the first chapter cause here's another one. Some people might think Ciel and Sebastian are supposed to be childhood friends in this story, no they aren't Grell and Ciel are childhood friends in the story. Sorry to confuse you guys. Oh and sorry for the long wait.  
**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Kuroshitsuji.  
**

_Ciel's point of view. _

"Hnn..." I mumbled nuzzling my head into Sebastian's chest while to sun hit my face.

"Good morning Ciel, did you sleep well?" Sebastian said kissing my forehead while my eyes shot open and a blushed appeared on my face. "Are you alright, your face seems a bit flushed, do you have a fever?" He smirked placing his hand upon my forehead.

"I-I'm fine," I stuttered as I tried to get away but Sebastian's hold around me stopped me from going anywhere. "Sebastian?"

"It's Sunday, you can sleep in," He said pulling me closer to him like I was going to disappear or something. I looked up to see his eyes were closed and that the way the sun hit his face, made him glow.(no twilight reference) I caught myself staring at him as a loud banging sounded on the door causing both of us to sit up in bed.

"Who would be knocking on our door so early on a Sunday morning?" I mumbled as I got out of bed and opened the door to see Grell and William standing outside the door, Grell holding a picnic basket. "Hello Grell, what are you doing here?" I asked placing a hand on my hip as Sebastian stood beside me, opening the door more to see who I was talking to.

"Well I thought you and Bassy would like join Will and me on a picnic, so what'cha say?" Grell said holding up the basket.

"Sure, what about you Sebastian?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Sounds good, but first you need to get dressed," Sebastian smirked as I looked down to see I was in my nightshirt still.

"I guess you're right," I blushed slightly before I shut the door and walked over to my dresser. I took out a pair of skinny jeans, the left leg had blue and black checkers down the leg while the right leg was just black. I also took out a black shirt that had red spattered all over it, like it was blood that sprayed onto the shirt, and it said in bold white letters 'This is my zombie killing shirt'. "I'm going to change in the bathroom, you just say when you're finished."

"Alright," He said calmly pulling an outfit from his dresser while I walked into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it before I started to change my clothes. When I was done, I gathered up my pajamas and walked out of the bathroom, throwing my pajamas in the wash before getting my shoes on.

"You almost ready, Sebastian?" I asked slipping my gothic boots on.

"Just need to grab the keys," Sebastian went over to his dresser, opened the top drawer, and pulled the keys out of it as I put the my other shoe on. Grabbing my phone from off the top of my nightstand and putting it in my pocket, we left our room (with Sebastian locking the door behind us) and we went on our picnic with Grell and William.

* * *

"Wow, it's so nice out here," Grell said happily as he skipped through the flowers in the meadow.

"I'd have to agree with that, it is pretty nice out for being in England," I said calmly as I followed them on top of a hill.

"It feels like we're in Japan, but without the cherry blossoms," Grell laughed placing the basket on the ground.

"I wish I could see the cherry blossoms, in Japan they're about to bloom next week aren't they?" I sighed, spreading the picnic blanket out on the ground before we all sat down on it.

"Yes, I believe you are correct, Ciel," Sebastian said sitting next to me on the blanket. "When they bloom, they'll be quite beautiful this year," Grell and me sighed.

"If only we could go to Japan and see them when they bloom, but we have an in-class project next week," Grell sighed.

"And Grell and I need to do a model on the chemical compound Fukalite, (Ca4,Si2,O6,(CO3)(OH, F))2, a rare form of calcium silicocarbonate," I stated calmly. "Though it does have an odd sounding name."

"Lots of chemical compounds have odd sounding names like Magic Acid, A superacid consisting of a mixture, most commonly in a 1:1 molar ratio, of fluorosulfuric acid (HSO3F) and antimony pentafluoride (SbF5)," William stated pushing his glasses up.

"Yeah I guess you're right," I sighed as Grell started to unpack the picnic basket. "What are you guys doing next week while we're doing our project?" I asked as I helped place the food on the blanket.

"Well, I'm going to America to visit my cousin Claude, he said he needs help with something," Sebastian stated.

"Really? With what?" I asked handing him a plate and a napkin before handing William the same thing.

"I don't know, he wouldn't say. I'm guessing he needs help with his boyfriend."

"What do you mean, are they splitting up?"

"No, he actually asked me last week for advice," He continued while William almost dropped his plate in shock.

"Claude actually asked you for advice?" William asked as Sebastian nodded. "Wow, has hell frozen over?"

"What's wrong that?" I asked, handing out the silverware.

"He is implying that Claude never asks Bassy for advice, or anyone for advice," Grell explained. "He's the kind of guy that you ask him for advice not vise-versa."

"So you see, for Claude to ask me for advice is unexpected, but for him to ask me for advice regarding him and his boyfriend," Sebastian added. "He's going to propose to Alois, but he doesn't know how to say it, or should I say the right moment to say it. That's way I'm going to America, though you'd think he'd ask his sister since she's a girl and Alois is only a bit more male than Grell."

"You're dead right," Grell smirked, passing the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches around.

"Well, why not ask a girl what they picture their proposal to be like, that would help you out giving him the advice he needs," I said grabbing a sandwich off the plate before handing it to Sebastian. "Though you might want to have the girl hang out, be around with, or even just talk with Alois for a while so they get to know each other. Maybe even find out what he pictures his proposal to be."

"Then why don't you come with me, Ciel?"

"What!?" I exclaimed, I was shocked yet happy that he wanted me to go with him.

"Come with me to America."

"You're not serious, are you?"

"I'm completely serious," Sebastian said taking a sip out of his water bottle.

"But Grell and I need to do the chemical compound next week, I can't let him do all the work and besides I have class I need to go to," I stated.

"Ciel, you and I both know you've already completed the model and you're a week ahead of everyone in your school work."

"Oops," Grell sighed. "Looks like someone figured out our plan. Why don't you just go with him, Ciel? I already have all the paperwork done."

"And out of every girl we know, you're the most like Alois," William bluntly stated. "You two would get along quite well."

"I'm sure Claude wouldn't mind if you come with me when tell him about our plan," Sebastian said calmly. "And besides, you might have fun."

"Are you it's alright for me to go to America with you?" I asked before taking a bit our of my sandwich.

"Absolutely."

"Fine, when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow, at one P.M. Claude will be waiting for us at the airport in L.A California."

"Alright," I sighed. "I guess when we get back to our dorm, I'll start packing."

**-One hour before one P.M. the next day-**

"Okay, do I have everything?' I asked myself. "My laptop and charger, cellphone and charger, some DVDs, my notebook, pencils, pens, lead, clothes for seven days, wallet, and camera," I listed off out loud. "Sebastian, did I forget anything?" I asked Sebastian as he walked into the room.

"Did you pack your sunglasses, swim suit, and sunscreen?" Sebastian asked as he zipped up his suit case while I glared at him, my arms crossed.

"I don't have a swim suit because I don't swim and I don't have any sun screen because I rarely stay outside in the sun for more than ten minutes," I said calmly. "And I have my sunglasses I my purse," I pointed to the small black purse that hung around my shoulders.

"Well then I believe that is an activity for you and Alois as you two get to know each other more," He suggested as I zipped up my suit case, lifting it up off my bed and on to the floor. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go," I sighed as we left, locking our dorm behind us. We arrived at the airport thirty minutes later and were now currently sitting in the second two seats of the plane near the front. I was getting quite annoyed with the two girls in the seats across from us to the left. Since I was sitting by the window, they were closer to Sebastian and I could hear everything they said even if they were trying to whisper.

"Oh my gosh, Maddie look at that hot guy over there," The blonde giggled looking over at Sebastian.

"You're right Sara, he is hot. I wonder if he's single," The red head, also known as Maddie, said blushing.

"Doesn't look like it, see the girl sitting next to him?"

"Yeah I see her, but I seriously doubt that girl is his girlfriend. I mean she's not that pretty and she looks too young to be his girlfriend, maybe she's his younger sister."

"Yeah, I think you're right, oh that means we still have a chance at him," Sara squealed happily.

"Whatever," I muttered angrily as I started to put my ear buds in.

"Are those girls bothering you Ciel?" Sebastian asked in a whisper, leaning towards me.

"No, if those girls want to swoon, giggle, and day dream about you in the most obvious and annoying way ever when everyone can hear, they can do whatever they damn want to but i don't have to listen to girls being girls and that they think I'm your fahking sister," I whispered back angrily. I jumped slightly when I felt his arm wrap around me causing me to blush slightly.

"Are you getting jealous Ciel?" He whispered in my ear making me blush more with embarrassment.

"Don't be ridiculous! I would never be jealous especially over something so stupid as that," I yelled at him in a whisper.

"Then why is your face red?"

"S-shut up."

"Don't worry, we'll be in L.A. soon," Sebastian chuckled. "You won't have to listen to those girls any more then and-" He was cut off when Sara tugged on his sleeve, making him turn his attention towards her.

"Hi, my name's Sara and this is Maddie," Sara said as Maddie waved. "What's your name?"

"My name is Sebastian, nice to meet you ladies," Sebastian said giving them a fake smile.

"I-it's nice to meet you too," Sara blushed as well as Maddie. "Maddie and I were wondering since we're both heading to L.A. maybe we can go to the beach sometime?"

"You're little sister can come too if she likes," Maddie said calmly.

"Excuse me? Little sister?" i said angrily making the girls flinch. "I'll have you know I'm his-"

"There must be some kind of mistake," Sebastian said cutting me off. "Ciel isn't my little sister, in fact she's my girlfriend."

"What!?" Sara, Maddie, and I said in unison as i started to blush slightly.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I hope no one got confused by this. And before any of you review saying that those aren't REAL chemical compounds, look up list of chemical compounds with unusual names on google and click the one that's on wiki ****and i don't own anything in this story except the plot.**


End file.
